haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Yozora Mikazuki/Relationships
Relationships Kodaka Hasegawa Yozora and Kodaka used to be childhood friends and both considered each other best friends. At the present, their relationship is not good as it was in the past, but in the beginning compared to other members, they are rather close (which was noticed by Rika). After Kodaka left ten years ago, Yozora was apparently quite traumatized by his disappearance (Kodaka speculates that this event may have triggered her antisocial behavior). When Kodaka eventually returned, Yozora immediately recognized Kodaka as "Taka". However, to Yozora's dismay (in the anime), Kodaka was unable to do the same (justified considering that Kodaka always thought of her as a boy and never really knew her true name in the past). But some time later, after events on festival, when she cut her hair short, Kodaka saw the spitting image of his old friend and finally recognized "Sora" in Yozora, making her happy. Suffice to say, like most of the characters in the series, Yozora has some obvious affections for Kodaka but due to shyness, inability to convey her feelings and pride, cannot say it out loud. During the trip to theme park, Yozora, along with everyone in Neighbors club, took a ride on the Black Dragon roller coaster. When they reached highest point of attraction, and roller coaster started to fall, their fear reached its peak, and Yozora, thinking that she will die, started curse Sena and whine how she never managed to get Kodaka's attention (while also screaming "save me, save me Kodaka", which as previous statements weren't overheard by Kodaka). Sena Kashiwazaki Yozora has never liked Sena since the first time they meet, showing no compassion to her and constantly verbally abusing her. The reason for Yozora's antagonism towards Sena may be caused by Sena's own haughty behavior, status and beauty which makes Yozora jealous. Ironically, due to Yozora's bullying, Sena is slowly getting less prideful. Both girls are also getting more and more friend-like as Kodaka once mentions that their insults are almost like friends teasing each other. For example when Yozora made Sena extremely angry one time, Yozora was shown to be worried by her own harsh words and heaved a faint sigh of relief once Sena got calm and became happy that Kobato came. From the time Sena made Yozora cry (due to Sena's frank remark about her's and Kodaka's past friendship), Yozora began to see Sena in a new light, which was made even brighter when Sena used her power to threaten Aoi Yusa and save their club as well as its members, but after Sena confessed to Kodaka about her true feelings towards him, (much to the suprise of everyone) this made Yozora really afraid and worried to the point of shaking. Yukimura Kusunoki Initially, Yozora also, as everyone else in club, believed that Yukimura was a male, and tried to mess with Kodaka's thinking by tricking Yukimura to wear a maid uniform and serve him. However, once it was revealed that Yukimura was female all along, Yozora was shocked to acknowledge that "a pretty, kind and obedient girl" was serving Kodaka the whole time that they thought she was a male, and immediately changed Yukimura's outfit to a butler one, in an effort to make her look more mannish and less attractive, which backfired again, as females in, traditionally male, butler outfit are no longer rarity and were popularized by ChikiMayo's protagonist Nebaru Kokonoe (parody on real life Mayo Chiki! light novel series and one of its main characters Subaru Konoe). Other than that, Yozora's treatment towards Yukimura is more or less neutral and Yukimura is actually one of the few people that is not insulted directly by Yozora. Overall, Yozora's attitude towards Yukimura is that of a love rival. Kobato Hasegawa Yozora was shown to be rather kind towards Kobato, allowing her to join the club since she's Kodaka's sister and sometimes "protecting" Kobato from Sena's "harassment" (and occasionally Rika's) faster than Kodaka can respond. Overall, Kobato is also one of the few people whom Yozora doesn't bully not wanting Kodaka to think ill of her. Rika Shiguma Yozora was very disgusted by Rika's perverseness and once tried to insult Rika. However to her surprise, Rika actually likes and embraces her perverted personality openly and would even strike back at Yozora with even more perverted talks. This ultimately made Yozora angry and speechless and hence, Yozora no longer insults Rika anymore and would even follow Rika's orders at times. However, Yozora and Rika often have casual chat, and Rika always tries to introduce her to world of her own interests (games, manga) and sometimes even joins Yozora in her bullying of Sena or Maria. Maria Takayama Although Yozora claims that she's a friend to all children, she however, does not extend this to Maria. This can be attributed to their first meeting in which Maria didn't listen to a word that Yozora said and even, though childishly, insulted her. Yozora often forces Maria through trickery to do chores and other things for her (in the past Yozora would give Maria a bag of potato chips in return for her service), as well as simply tricking Maria to do something stupid and by this mocking her. However, Maria's sister, Kate, is especially grateful for Yozora, as Kate believes that Yozora was the first person to see Maria as 10 year old girl, not as talented and arrogant prodigy, forcing her to become supervising teacher of the club, and by this introducing her to other characters, and finally making Maria more sociable as a result. It was revealed however, that Yozora's positive outlook on children also does somewhat applies to Maria. As she felt guilty for herself for forcing upon the little girl of giving up her lounge room as an establishment for her club. It is implied that she accidentally hit Maria while trying to offer her a chocolate bar and had no choice but to act aggressive and slightly abusive for the sake of the fulfillment of the Neighbor's Club, knowing that Maria's immaturity lead the latter to look at Yozora as an enemy who can no longer prove herself by acting nice. Aoi Yusa On their first meeting, Yozora initially sees Aoi as an intruder of the Neighbor's Club and her view of her didn't change or improve since. After declaring that their club in to be disbanded, Yozora tried all that she could to try and defend the club's existence and Kobato's membership but was out-talked by Aoi on their second confrontation all the while adding the animosity between the two. In the end, the two are clearly not on good terms with each other. Hinata Hidaka Though not having interacted the school's president before, Yozora looks at Hinata Hidaka with pure disgust and hatred due to her high-level of "normality" and popularity among the students in the Academy - addressing her as "King Lear", specifically the King of the Normals. It is then revealed in the light novel that Hinata is her sister. Category:Protagonist Category:Yozora